


Blue Diamond

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Chemical Trilogy [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Crime, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Mind Rape, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sexual Assault, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new “Date Rape” drug on the Vegas market and two CSI’s are sent undercover to get some Intel on it in an effort to stop its’ raging popularity. NickGreg. Greg’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this fic run somewhat parallel to the events in “Red Heart".

They tossed him back into his tiny cell and he sluggishly curled up into a ball, tears stinging his eyes as he waited for the use of his muscles to return.  The first time this had happened and every time since he’d felt scared.  It terrified him to know what these people _could_ do to him.  Every time he was dragged from this tiny room he wondered if this time would be the end.  As hard as this was to endure he always prayed that it wasn’t.  He could handle what was happening to him so long as he stayed alive and survived long enough to escape this place.

Images flashed through his brain of the first time and every time since.  He had been ashamed that first time, and continued to feel shame with each incident.  It was his very male best friend for Christ sake!  He shouldn’t have enjoyed it so much.  He shouldn’t continue to enjoy it and ache for the next time to come.  At the same time he felt betrayed.  Why was his best friend of all people doing this him? Why was he going along with what those people wanted him to do?  He also felt betrayed by himself.  He shouldn’t _want_ his best friend to be doing it to him.

Tears escaped his eyes as he thought of their friends and co-workers, somewhere out there looking for them.  He had no idea how long the two of them had been here but he hoped they were still looking.

He thought about his colleagues and what had led them to end up here.

 ****  
_flashback_  


“Hey Nick,” he greeted as he entered the locker room. “What’s up?”

“Hey G,” Nick greeted back as Greg opened his combo lock. “So you still comin’ over for the game on Saturday?”

“Yep, and I’ll even supply a case of beer,” Greg said cheerfully as he changed into his work shirt and shoes.

“Sweet,” Nick grinned as he finished tying his shoes.

“Hey guys,” Sara smiled as she entered the locker room and headed to her locker on the next row over.  They greeted her and Greg finished getting ready before following Nick to Grissom’s office for assignments.  They entered the office where Grissom, Catherine and Brass were discussing something intently.  Warrick arrived shortly after Sara and the two oldest CSI’s and Detective explained what they’d been discussing amongst themselves.

“We got another two sexual assault vics,” Grissom informed them.

“Situation looks the same as the last fourteen reports the lab has received over the past three weeks,” Catherine sighed. “Vic meets suspect at a club, they hit it off and leave, vic experiences a decrease in voluntary control of their bodies and an increase in arousal as though they’d been drugged but their minds stay clear, and suspect rapes them.”

“We’re beginning to believe that the emergence of this new Date Rape drug that’s being found in the vics systems is linked to this gang known as the Shadow Dragons.”

“Shadow Dragons?” Nick asked, confused. “When they get here?”

“They’re fairly new,” Brass answered. “From what I was able to find out they’re based in LA and expanded to Vegas a couple months ago.”

“They’re a dangerous combination of wealth and attitude,” Catherine added.

“Their organization is somewhere in the millions,” Brass continued.

“What they do to make so much money?” Greg asked.

“According to LAPD they’ve got connections in a small variety of pharmaceutical companies across the country, and a few more in Canada, Central and South America.”

“Pharmaceuticals?” Sara repeated. “Great, there’s no telling what they might be cooking up. Do you think we’ll be able to link this new drug to them though?”

“It’s hard to say,” Grissom said. “At this point there’s no solid evidence that the Shadow Dragons have anything to do with it. Just speculation due to their connections.”

“Speculation isn’t enough for a Judge to issue any sort of warrant,” Brass continued. “We were considering sending a few guys in.”

“Undercover?” Warrick asked.  Brass nodded.

“Who would be going?” Sara asked.

“Well, new Shadow Dragon followers tend to be on average somewhere in their mid-twenties to early-thirties and Caucasian. They’re typically men, though if the man has a partner it’s usually a younger man with a certain type of attire.”

“A gay gang?” Nick raised his eyebrow.

“What kind of attire?” Greg asked interestedly.

“From what I understood about the reports from LAPD,” Grissom interjected. “It’s not really about sexuality so much as it is about dominance.”

“As for the partner attire,” Catherine grinned. “The younger men tend to dress very femininely.  A variety of women’s clothing like miniskirts, low-rise jeans, heels, stuff like that.”

“So who would be going?” Sara repeated her question.

“Well,” Grissom tilted his head a bit and eyed the two younger male CSI’s.  Nick’s eyes widened and Greg’s left eyebrow shot up.  They both responded with ‘Us?’ Nick’s voice almost coming out in a squeak and Greg not sure he had understood Grissom’s look clearly.

“C’mon guys,” Catherine said. “You are the two who would fit in with the Shadow Dragons the best.”

 _“If_ we did this, and this is a big ‘if’,” Greg started, glancing warily at his best friend who didn’t look capable of speech just yet. _“If_ we did this, what would we have to do and when would we have to start?”

Three days later found Nick Stokes with spiky blue-streaked hair walking into a Shadow Dragon follower meeting dressed in black jeans, black leather chaps with a blue tribal designed dragon down the right leg the same colour as the streaks in his hair, and a tight black beater top with a feminine looking Greg Sanders attached to his arm.  Greg had been dressed in a tight black leather miniskirt (1) that came dangerously close to showing off everything, four-inch heeled black leather boots that came up to just below his knees, and a tight pink women’s tank-top with “I heart Cowboys” on the front.  He also wore a black satin choker with a two-inch silver dragon hanging from it, black eye-liner and pink eye shadow that perfectly matched his top.  His spiky brown hair had even been streaked pink similar to Nick’s.

The two had been given fake ID’s and new cell phones with GPS tracking and were set up to activate similar phones in the Crime Lab whenever in use to track phone conversations.  Thirty-three year old Greg Sanders became twenty-seven year old Jacob Resh (2) and thirty-seven year old Nick Stokes became thirty-two year old Travis Peterson (3).

 ****  
_end flashback_  


He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there, curled up into a tight foetal position.  His tears had long since dried out, leaving streaks on his dirt stained cheeks.  An immeasurable amount of time passed before he heard the stomps and felt the vibrations of someone walking heavily in the hall and the door to his tiny room sharply squeaked open and one of _them_ dragged his naked body to its feet and led him to another room with a tiled area. “Come one Jacob, have to look your best for dear ol’ Travis, now don’t you?” they laughed.  He was shoved to the tiled area and hosed down with semi-chilled water, clearing away much of the dirt, grime, and tear stains that covered his body.  They did this after every time.

He was quickly dried off and brought back to his cell.  A bowl of some unidentifiable gruel was placed in front of him along with a tin of water before he was left alone again.  While the gruel tasted of stale bread it was edible and would sustain him for a while.  He ate it slowly and sipped the water.  He knew this was the only thing he’d have to eat for a long while.  Most likely not until after the next time it happened.

 ****  
_flashback_  


They’d been infiltrating the Shadow Dragons for about a week and a half.  He remembered Nick dropping him off at his apartment and going inside.  The next thing he knew he was waking up laying on his side in the tiny room he would come to know as his cell.  His wrists were handcuffed behind his back and he was groggy.  He was contemplating what was used to knock him out when the door squeaked loudly and two of _them_ came in.  They rolled him over onto his stomach before pulling him into a kneeling position.  A third person removed a pill from a proscription bottle, holding it in front of his face.

“Do you know what this is, Resh?” the man asked, addressing him by his fake name.  He looked at the small round white pill, noted the blue diamond on it, and shook his head. “Well you will,” the man grinned evilly and one of the first two men to enter held his neck as the pill was forced into his mouth.  The nozzle of a water bottle was forced between his lips and the liquid inside it squeezed into his mouth.  A hand was clamped over his mouth and his head was forced down than pulled back, the motion of touching his chin to his chest and pulling his head back forcing him to swallow the pill.  He was pulled to his feet and by the time they reached the end of the hall whatever the pill was began taking effect.  One of the men caught him as he lost control of his muscles and fell.  The handcuffs were removed and his limp body was carried into a larger room.  He was brought to a cage that was placed in the center of the room, built into the floor.  The men stripped his clothes off and lay his naked body on the bare floor.  He gazed around, his protests coming out as small grunts and barely able to roll over without extreme effort.

It wasn’t long after he was placed in the cage that the door opened again and someone else was thrown on top of him.  He blinked lazily as the naked body on top of him sat up a bit and he found himself looking into the eyes of his best friend.  Nick was looking into his eyes confused as his hands rubbed up and down the sides of Greg’s bare body.  Greg felt himself blush at the arousal he felt at the soft caress of Nick’s skin on his.  Nick’s skin was flushed as well and the older man leaned down so their faces were inches apart, feeling each other’s breath on their cheeks before hungrily capturing Greg’s lips with his own.  While Greg’s body was responding as though he were severely intoxicated his mind was perfectly clear.  Why was Nick kissing him so fiercely?  Greg heard the men outside the cage calling out vulgar phrases and cheering drunkenly.  Nick laid his body on top of Greg’s, positioning himself between Greg’s legs.  Greg felt ashamed as he felt his own erection rubbing against Nick’s and he lifted an arm to push Nick away but couldn’t muster the strength to do more than place his hand on the older man’s chest.

His breath caught as Nick slowly rocked his hips back and forth and the Texan nipped lightly at Greg’s neck.  He felt the shame welling up in his stomach as the people outside the cage jeered and watched the display in the cage.  He tried to tell Nick to stop what he was doing, to explain why he was doing it, but couldn’t do more than make incoherent sounds.  Greg heard something being slid through the bars on the floor and turned towards it when Nick sat up staring at it before reaching out for the object: a tube of lubricant.  Greg’s mind started screaming in protest as he realized what was happening.  He tried to meet Nick’s eyes to beg him not to do what he was about to but it was no use.  The tears began to sting his eyes as Nick inserted a lubricated finger into his anus.  A pain shot through him, only lasting a moment before he began to feel a small wave of pleasure.  Tears escaped his eyes as he felt Nick’s finger penetrate him before another joined it, stretching his entrance.  Nick kissed his tears away and added a third.  When he was adequately prepared, Nick kneeled and repositioned himself between Greg’s legs.  Greg let out a small gasping sob as he felt Nick thrust his slicked penis deep inside him.

The tears flowed freely and his breath was ragged as Nick thrust into him.  It was slow at first, careful.  He felt Nick’s thrust hit his prostate and he couldn’t stop the loud moan at the intense pleasure the strike caused.  Nick thrust again and hit the same spot, causing Greg to moan again.  Greg felt Nick’s thrusts quicken, the Texan hitting the same pleasure spot over and over again and the tears continued to fall hot on his cheeks.  He was deeply ashamed of his own display of wantonness and couldn’t stop the feelings of betrayal building in his mind.  Why was Nick doing this so freely?  He was his best friend, why was he doing this when Greg was obviously in a position where he couldn’t protest no matter how hard he tried?  But Greg’s feeling of betrayal was the strongest with regards to himself.  Why was his body reacting like this?  Why was he wrapping his legs around his friend’s waist and moaning like a raging nymphomaniac?

All Greg’s mind could do was watch and feel as Nick leaned back and pulled Greg into an upright position, his legs still wrapped around the Texan’s waist.  Greg’s arms were now wrapped around Nick’s neck and the older man bucked his hips, not slowing his thrusts.  Greg heard the moans escaping Nick’s throat as heated and needy as his own.  Greg felt Nick’s hand on his own erection, jerking him off as he pounded into Greg’s ass.  Regardless of how hard Greg tried he couldn’t prevent his incoherent cries of pleasure from the orgasm he experienced as his body tensed and he ejaculated onto both their stomachs and chests.  He felt the hard stone surface of the floor on his back once more as Nick leaned forward and pounded a few more thrusts into his body before also tensing, his semen shooting deep into Greg’s body.

He felt Nick pull out of him and he lay on his back panting, shame and betrayal raging through his involuntarily responsive form.  Nick was also panting, leaning against the bars of the cage.  After a few more minutes the cage door was opened and they were dragged out of it.  Greg’s naked body was deposited back in the cell he’d woken up in.

 ****  
_end flashback_  


It feels like days before the door squeaks open again, though he knows it wasn’t that long.  The Blue Diamond pill isn’t placed in his mouth, now willingly swallowed, and he isn’t dragged to the shower room.  He’s brought to a different room, one he’s never seen before.

He remains silent as they strap him to a chair.  Beside the chair is a small variety of tattooing equipment.  Once he’s secured in the chair a figure he’s never seen or cared to notice before enters and takes a seat on the stool next to the chair.  This man places a temporary imprint of a spade outline containing a wispy dragon image on his upper left arm before picking up the ink needle and filling the tattoo in.  Once the bleeding stops he’s unstrapped and dragged back into the hall.  The pill is placed in his mouth and he feels himself swallow it as he’s dragged further down the hall.  His body excites as his nerve endings become sensitive and is placed once more in the viewing cage.  It’s not long before Nick soon joins him, the same tattoo on his left upper arm.

Greg berates himself as he willingly surrenders his body to Nick.  He hears himself moan into the Texan’s passionate kiss and wraps his legs around the older man’s waist, rubbing their erections together causing Nick to moan in pleasure as well.  He curses Nick as his skin burns from the motion of their bodies rocking against each other and he hears himself whimper in protest as Nick moves off of him, sighing when the Texan prepares his tight entrance for penetration.  He tries to push the other man off him but his body pulls Nick closer and manages to match Nick’s thrusts.

It’s more hungry and filled with shameless lust this time.  He begins to see bright lights forming in his vision as Nick’s pounding thrusts continuously hit the bundle of nerves that causes Greg’s toes to curl with the intensity of the pleasure.  Their throaty cries of ecstasy fill his ears and he feels himself being driven over the edge.  He can’t hear anything outside the small cage.  His pulse pounds in his ears almost in time with Nick’s thrusts.  He reaches orgasm and the bright lights explode, surrounding him in black.

He groggily opens his eyes when he hears the familiar sharp sound of his cell door opening.  Blurry images surround him and he wonders what they’re doing to him now.  He hears sounds, almost like voices underwater.  Unable to focus on anything he closes his eyes once more and feels himself being lifted onto a strange surface.  The surface moves and next thing he knows he can hear the sound of an engine revving slightly and the surface he’s laying on jostles slightly as though he’s in a moving vehicle.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> (1) I can’t resist the opportunity to put Greggo in a miniskirt!  
> (2) Eric Szmanda (Greg Sanders) played Jacob Resh in the TV series “The Net” – Jacob is a teenage genius who helps the main character get her true identity back and they fight to bring down a cult known as the Praetorians.  
> (3) George Eads (Nick Stokes) played Travis Peterson in the pilot episode of the TV series “Savannah” – Travis Peterson died in the pilot but was brought back in flashbacks and Eads was eventually cast as Nick Corelli, Peterson’s twin brother.


End file.
